battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Recon
The Recon kit is a playable kit in Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and its Vietnam expansion, and Battlefield 3. It is the same as the Sniper kit from Battlefield 2, but combines some aspects from the Special Forces kit, such as a presence of a Carbine and C4 Explosives. sniper rifle]] Overview Alongside with Support, Recon classes have a defensive role. Recons can be equipped with either a sniper rifle or a automatic carbine, alongside with a handgun for close quarters engagements. The main role of recon is spotting enemies from far behind the front-line and giving stealthy covering fire from either enemy Assaults and Engineers or enemy snipers. With supportive intentions as well, the Recon has the role of preparing traps in convenient locations, with Claymores or stealthily destroying enemy tanks with explosives. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the Recon is featured as a combination of the Special Ops and Sniper kits of the previous game. The player is able to be equipped with one of two types of sniper rifles or an automatic carbine. The default setup of the Recon class is featured with the basic rifle as well as a handgun, a knife, and grenades. As the player progresses through unlocks, the player will receive RDX, Cloak, and more. Recon is effective on any map, as the Sniper rifles are excellent for long-range warfare, and the Carbine is excellent when the player finds himself in close quarters, such as an example a friendly or enemy Titan. Battlefield: Bad Company The Recon kit is the base marksman's class, and the only class capable of taking down enemies at safe and extreme distances thanks to the sniper rifle, and laser designator. In ways of self defense the player is also equipped with motion sensors and a pistol, changing depending on the faction. Sniper rifles allow the player to take down enemies accurately at long distances in a small number of shots. At long range, sniper rifles are at their best, although leading your target is necessary if it is moving, and semi-automatic rifles can lose their accuracy at across-map distances, especially the VSS. At close range, snipers deal more damage, bolt-action snipers (M24, SV-98, GOL, M95) can kill in 1 shot, but tracking moving targets can be difficult, and point blank hip-firing is extremely unreliable. To take out vehicles, the Recon kit is given the laser designator as an unlockable. These binoculars 'laze' in on a target and after the target has been locked onto, it sends in a remote controlled missile controlled by the player to be guided down to destroy the target or kill enemy infantry nearby. The missile has a considerably large splash damage radius and can destroy any vehicle on impact instantly. Although, it can only be used effectively against extremely slow vehicles like Heavy Tanks, and when being locked onto, a warning siren will go off in the targeted vehicle warning a missile is incoming, allowing the player in the vehicle to escape relatively easily. The binoculars can be difficult to use at close range as well, considering it would be harder to track a moving target and it takes time for the binoculars to lock onto the vehicle. For self defense, the player is given a side arm and Motion Sensors. The Motion Sensors, when activated, will show enemy positions within about a 20 meter radius, so when an enemy is in the vicinity, the player will know and be ready. The Russian and American side arms (MP-443 Grach and M9 Beretta respectively) are weak semi-automatic pistols, taking about 5-8 rounds to kill, but are relatively reliable when in a sticky situation. The MP412 REX is the MEC side arm, being a revolver with 6 bullet capacity taking 2-3 bullets to kill, being slightly better than the other pistols if the player uses it accurately. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In the sequel to Bad Company, the Recon class returns with some changes made compared to the original Bad Company. The Laser Designator has been removed all together, so the Recon is given the choice between C4 and Mortar Strikes; the latter requires unlocking. Recons can now also choose their weapons, not being limited by faction; as well as choosing a low-power sight such as a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope should they choose. Recon players can also choose from several all class weapons, allowing for significant changes to play-styles. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Recon Kit is nearly the same as in the base game. However, the most notable differences are its inclusion of both TNT and mortar designator, at the loss of the motion mines, and the skins which differ more heavily between factions, rather than being an almost universal ghillie suit. USReconV.png|US Sniper NARecon.png|NVA Sniper Battlefield Play4Free The Recon kit returns in Battlefield Play4Free almost identical to Bad Company 2. Its role is to engage enemy infantry at long range and support their team by spotting enemies and throwing motion sensors. It is equipped with a sniper rifle and several gadgets obtainable via Training customization. Inventory *Combat Knife *Pistol (M9 by default) *Sniper Rifle (SV-98 by default) / Shotgun *Frag Grenade (unlocked via training customization) *Motion sensor *Claymore (unlocked via training customization) *Mortar strike (unlocked via training customization) Battlefield 3 The recon kit returns in Battlefield 3. It is armed with either a bolt-action or semi-automatic sniper rifle. As an attempt to balance camping with the inclusion of prone, any weapon (not just sniper rifles) using a high powered scope will cause scope glint - @Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 20th, 2011, which is directional based on the target's location. - @Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 21st, 2011 References de:Battlefield 3 ru:Battlefield 3 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Classes of Bad Company 2